


If It Hurts This Much Then It Must Be Love

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, bran is really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen gets accepted into NYU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Hurts This Much Then It Must Be Love

Bran was sitting in the library trying to study for his chemistry test when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

He looked up and seen Jojen striding towards him with a excited grin plastered to his face. 

“Wha-” He started but was cut off when Jojen pulled him up into a soft, sweet kiss that left Bran breathless. When they finally pulled away from each other Bran coughed, looking around to see if anyone had seen them. If Jeyne Poole’s flushed face was anything to go by, she had. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Bran asked. Jojen had an odd giddy look in his eyes that couldn’t be good.

“I got into NYU.” Jojen smiled, watching Bran for his reaction. 

“That’s great!” Bran replied, his smile forced. “I’m really happy for you.”

This was the moment Bran had be dreading since Jojen told him he wanted to go to NYU. He knew that there was no way he wouldn’t get in so he’d spent the past few months pretending that it wasn’t going to happen. But now it was. Come autumn he’d still be stuck in high school and Jojen would be off in college.

Jojen pulled Bran up into a suffocating hug, his hands warm on his back and murmured in his ear. “Shit, I can’t believe this is actually happening.” 

Bran wrapped his arms around Jojen’s shoulders and tucked his into the curve of his neck. He breathed in the smell and tried his hardest to remember this moment. ‘This is the beginning of the end.’ He thought numbly to himself.

“I’m so happy for you.” 

-

“Arya what do I do?” Bran asked.

Bran had told her the news about Jojen and she had been silent, a slight frown marring her brow. 

She sighed. “I don’t know,” She started, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “Get on with it I suppose. He really wants to go to NYU and it wouldn’t be fair of you to stop him.”

“I knew you’d say that.” He mumbled, regretting coming to Arya for advice. Sansa would’ve been so much better at this. 

She pursed her lip. “I don’t know why you’re acting like this is the end. A lot of couples do the long distant thing.”

Bran let out a bitter chuckle at that. “Arya have you seen me?” He asked, gesturing to his legs. “Why would he stay with me when New York will show him that he can do so much better?”

Arya frowned again. “You should give Jojen a bit more credibility,” She said, flicking him lightly. “And you shouldn’t sell yourself so short.” 

Bran nodded. He knew that Jojen wasn’t the type to cheat, but maybe it would make him going away a whole lot easier. Bran would prefer Jojen cheating on him rather than their relationship becoming something that they’ve both grown to hate. He didn’t want Jojen to begin to detest him for dragging him down, keeping him back from real happiness. 

Bran was selfish though. Because even though he knew all that he would never be the one to break things off. 

-

Bran had decided that the best thing to do was savor every last moment he had left with Jojen but he wasn’t going to be too hopeful about their relationship in September. He had to be realistic about this. 

Jojen had remained completely oblivious to Bran’s worries which was supposedly a good thing, according to Sansa. Bran still wasn’t sure. 

Jojen was driving Bran home and traffic as usual on Thursday night was slow. There was a lull in conversation when Jojen’s car had stopped by a red traffic light. He turned to look at Bran, his face serious. 

“You know I’ll miss you terribly in New York?” He asked, his eyes searching Brans.

“Course I do,” Bran shrugged, looking down at his feet, his face carefully blank. “Why d’you ask?”

Jojen looked confused for a moment before his face slipped back into its usual slight frown. “Meera said something to me and I-” Jojen began but was cut off by the car behind them beeping. The light had gone green and from the sounds of his yells it had been green for a while. 

He grumbled as he began to drive again. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” 

Bran nodded. “Yeah, is everything ok?” 

Jojen was silent for a while before he brought Bran’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

“Everything’s fine.” He sighed. 

Bran wished it felt that way. 

-

August arrives far too quickly. The weather is unusually cold and it rains more and more often. Bran doesn’t think the bad weather is a coincidence. 

They’re both inside Jojen’s room packing up the last of his things. Bran looks around the bare room and a hollow feeling settles in his stomach. Jojen leaving Friday suddenly feels more real now that all his things are gone. 

“And that’s the last of it.” Jojen sighs, sealing up the last box. Any remnant of Jojen is gone, the only thing left in his room is the bed and even the usual afghan that adorned it is gone. Bran can feel the fragile control he’s barely managed to maintain the past few months begin to slip. 

Bran wheels up to where Jojen is sitting on the floor, carefully he lowers himself next to him. “Hi.” Bran whispers, unsure what to do with himself. 

Jojen lets out a small chuckle. “Hey,” He replies, shifting closer to Bran so that their legs are brushing each other. “Tonight’s my last night here.”

“I know.” Bran mumbles, linking his hands with Jojens. He’s going to miss this so much, the small touches and the soft kisses. He’s going to miss Jojen dragging him out to the farmers market Saturday morning, Jojen ringing him at four in the morning to tell him about his dreams, Jojen who never ever made him feel like a cripple but an actual person. He’s going to miss him so much, too much maybe and it’s killing Bran to watch him pack up his bags and leave. 

“I can’t wait to finally get to New York.” Jojen enthuses, absently picking at dirt on his pants with his free hand. Bran thinks maybe that’s what hurts him the most; Jojen wanting to get out of Washington as soon as possible. He knows it’s so he can start college and start doing something he actually enjoys but sometimes it feels like he can’t wait to get away from Bran, the dead weight in life that’s always dragging him down. Bran knows it’s ridiculous to think that way, that Jojen would just dump him if he really felt that way but he still has these doubts. 

“I’m gonna miss you even more though.” Jojen states before he moves to sit behind Bran. He begins to place small butterfly kisses on Bran’s neck while he slides both his hands down Bran’s arms, trapping his wrists in one of his hands before he brings both hands above their heads. 

Bran tips his head back to look at Jojen and his eyes have gone dark and his expression unreadable. Bran can feel himself go pliant in Jojen’s arms, like he always does when Jojen gets like this, when he gets possessive. 

He brings his free hand to Bran’s throat and presses his thumb gently against it, constricting his breathing slightly and Bran lets out a whimper at that. Jojen’s eyes dart to his mouth before he quickly lays Bran on the floor and situates himself on top.

He presses his mouth against Bran’s surprisingly gently but the soft kiss quickly turns frantic and messy. Bran clings to Jojen because all he can think is this could be the last time we’re like this.

Bran is already incredibly hard and if he wasn’t so desperate to try and remember everything about this moment he’d be embarrassed. They both pull apart, gasping for air. Bran feels like he’s burning hot, his skin flushed and pink and Jojen’s just watching at him, still cupping Bran’s face. 

“Jojen.“ Bran groans, shuddering as he feels a knee wedge between his legs. “Please, I-I ca-”

Jojen hums in response before he pulls at the shirt Bran’s wearing, ripping it off. The buttons go flying everywhere and Bran can’t bring himself to care, he just tugs impatiently at Jojen’s own t-shirt.

Jojen chuckles as he takes his t-shirt off before he braces himself above Bran. 

“I want to remember this,” Jojen murmurs, gently running one hand along Bran’s torso. “You’re beautiful did you know that?” He asks before he leans down to mouth at Bran’s nipple.

Bran bites his lips as he arches into the touch. He wants to correct Jojen, tell him that he’s the beautiful one but he can’t seem to make his mouth work.

“Please.” Bran gasps, he's become almost painfully hard and if Jojen doesn’t do something soon he’s afraid hes going to pass out.

Jojen falters at and pulls himself off of Bran. “I don’t have a condom.” He says whilst opening the buttons on Bran’s jeans. 

“I don’t care, I trust you.” Bran responds and he knows it’s stupid of him to say things like this when he’s still so young and the chances of him and Jojen being together a year from now is slim, he wants to feel completely connected to Jojen before he leaves. He’s not going to let anything ruin this moment for him. He wants it to be perfect. 

Jojen’s eyes darken before he crashes his mouth against Bran’s, making quick work of both their pants. 

“I want to try something new,” Jojen murmurs, as he lowers himself down Bran’s body. He picks up both of Bran’s legs, spreads them wide and rests them against his shoulders before he leans down and licks long and slow against Bran’s asshole. Bran cries out because he was not expecting that.

Bran squirms trying to push against Jojen but he can’t, he can’t move at all. He whimpers as Jojen gives him small, teasing kitten licks not breaching him at all. He groans when he feels Jojen pull away but sighs when he can feel one slicked up finger push into him.

He quickly moves onto two fingers and Bran knows he’s ready but Jojen won’t ever rush him into anything he thinks might hurt Bran. Bran mutters a quick “finally” when he feels Jojen press his cock into him. 

Jojen starts out slow, giving Bran time to adjust before he begins to pick up the pace. Bran groans at both the pain and pleasure and holds tightly onto Jojen’s shoulders, digging his nails in. When Jojen finally brushes against Bran’s prostate his back arches and he swears he can see stars. 

Jojen begins to frantically rock against him at that and Bran starts to mumble Jojen’s name over and over again like mantra.

Jojen’s hand barely grazes Bran’s cock before he comes, spasming against Jojen’s hands. Jojen groans and bites down on Bran’s shoulder before he comes inside Bran. Bran can feel the warmth spread inside him and he knows he should feel disgusting but he doesn’t, he feels like part of him needs this. 

Jojen pulls out carefully and slowly and lays down next to Bran, tugging him close to him so that Bran can rest his head against his chest. Neither of them are particularly bothered at the fact that they are both still on the floor.

“My darling boy,” he whispers, while running his hand through Bran’s hair and Bran’s whole chest seizes up. 

He blinks fast, trying to will the tears away, because he knows that if he starts crying now, there’s no possible way to hide it, and he doesn’t want to explain to Jojen that he’s just crying because no one every whispered things like that to him and no one probably will ever again. No one’s every said those sort of things, not in that sort of voice. Not like they loved him

 

Bran’s not ready to give this up.

-

Bran goes out to the airport the next day with Jojen and his family. He tries to put on his most convincing fake smile but if the looks of pity and shoulder pats he keeps getting off Meera are anything to go by he’s failing.

They sit around the terminal for a while before the calls for Jojen’s flight begin. Bran can feel his heart start to sink.

“This is it.” Jojen grins before gets up and starts to say his goodbyes. He starts with his Dad who warns to him not to blow the academic year away then goes to Meera who says she’ll try to miss him before telling him to take care. Finally he goes to Bran.

He leans down and gives him a tight hug, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. 

“We can make long distance work, okay?” He asks, a worried smile on his face. 

Bran just nods, worried that if he speaks all his fears will finally come tumbling out. Jojen presses a final soft kiss to Bran’s mouth.

“Just remember that I love you,” He chokes out before a few tears spill from his eyes. 

Bran grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. “I will.” He replies. “I love you too.”

Jojen nods and wipes at his eyes. He shares one final hug with his family before he makes his way to the gates. 

Bran watches his retreating back and all he can think is we can make this work.Or at least I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, feedback is always appreciated!!!


End file.
